Gone Rogue
by Kimmu Ikisayomi
Summary: Dust, cracks, fire, and ash... Tails, ears, fur and fangs... This is a new era, and no ordinary human can survive. (Rated M for language) DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMM.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde man scratched his head. Indecision had struck. His azure eyes glowed in the darkness of the room, only being lit by a single lamp, which flickered inconsistently. He looked down at his test subject, sprawled upon the examination table.

"What should I do?" he asked his partner, who reluctantly stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't think this is right," he said, with compressed confidence. The blonde glared down his brunette partner.

"Do you want to save the human race or not?!" he retorted.

"What does _this_ have to do with saving our race?!" the brunette snapped, never before raising his voice. They were so warped into their verbal battle, that they hadn't noticed the changing test subject. Abnormally coloured skin, slit pupils, and disproportioned body parts, growing haywire, and lashing out, the mutilated subject whipped the blonde and brunette across the room.

"Is that going to save the human race?" the latter quoted.

* * *

The ground was dry, cracked and barren, though the sun was continually smuggled by never ending clouds of dust and ashes. Buildings were haunted by nothingness, and were either burnt or run down. On the roads, vehicles were turned over, and everything was silenced.

From behind a rock in the streets she hid. Her fire arm already set up at a specific angle, her black tail swinging in apprehension. She looked at her target with a smirk.

"There you are, Blue Bird."

Two shots were fired at another being, dressed in a blue denim mini skirt, that was as short as her underwear, and a thin tube top, nearly showing off all of her breasts. An indigo tail and wings projected from her back, and they flapped as she dodged with a shriek, the two bullets aimed at her. She growled.

" Ichigo, you ass!" She screamed in the direction of where the bullets were dislodged. The named individual kneeled up from behind the rock, her cleavage bouncing as she laughed.

"Where's the Green Bitch, Mint?" Ichigo sneered, her tail twitched, and her ears folded back as she pointed her machine gun at Mint. She was about to speak, but they heard shuffling to the side of them.

A knee-length booted leg was seen.

"There, dammit!" Ichigo pointed her gun at the booted leg, and fired three rounds at it. Three bullet holes were formed in the wall behind the rock where the leg jutted out from. Suddenly, there was a green blur and continuous rounds fired at Ichigo and Mint. Ichigo reloaded her gun, while Mint pulled out her rifle from its holster, that was slung over her shoulder.

But, instead of pointing at the one who was firing at her, she turned to Ichigo, who had just finished loading her weapon.

"It's over for you and your damned Irios." Just as Mint was a about to pull her trigger, a yellow flash knocked ichigo down.

"Pudding!" Ichigo whispered. The young blonde looked at her with a cheeky smile.

"I'm just in time, aren't I, na no da?" she asked. Ichigo smiled, but then it faded.

"We need to find Lettuce."

"Ichigo! You better get your fat cat ass out here…" Ichigo and pudding heard Mint shout. They stood up.

Before them, was Mint, a few feet away from them, and in front of her, was a tall lilac haired teenager, dressed in purple shorts- which were extremely short- and a purple strapless bra.

Under her right, biker booted foot, was an unconscious teen, dressed in a green crop top, camouflage leggings- one legs purposely longer than the other- and green knee-length boots.

Pudding stared, horrified, and Ichigo sighed.

"Great. Zakuro's here."

**A/N: And again, my prologues are forever short, but at least it might have given you a general idea of what I'm trying to do. This is my latest plot bunny, and I just wanted to get it off my mind. It's a two part story, so let me know if I should continue, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

To the south-eastern side of central Japan, lay an abandoned and slightly charred school. Just a few months, was teaming with the laughter, screams and chatter of normal children. Until one fateful mistake by a once renowned, now deceased scientist, monstrosities were let loose, and rampaged across the land. For humans to survive this apocalypse, they were to be infused with rare animals. Only five DNA samples were prepared in time of the emergency status, and each was sent to a different location. Scores of frightened and bewildered people quickly fled to these locations to be infused. AS the unspecified beasts raged about, the alive and infuse went into hiding.-

"Yoshi. Let's get hunting," Ichigo said, as she adjusted her holster, which carried a loaded machine gun. She stood an average five foot five, with straight, messy red locks over her matured yet cute face.

The climate was hot, and would not allow one to wear long or warm clothing. So, she wore little clothing- which was not an exaggeration.

She usually wore a pink, bikini styled bra, and black, high waist shorts, whose function to conceal had diminished, for they were that short. She also often wore a belt of bullets, that slanted a bit down her hip, and dark brown laced-up boots. She was infused with the Iriomote Wild Cat, and so, she forever possesses a set of black cat ears and tail.

"Let's go, Moe, Miwa," Ichigo addressed.

"Hai!" the two said in sync. They were dressed similarly to Ichigo, with regards to exposure, and also possessed cat ears and tails. Moe's set being blonde, and Miwa's set being brown. They were the best huntresses of the Iriomote Clan, and as Ichigo's right hand 'men', they often hunted with her.

During the apocalypse, much of the land's vegetation and animal population had relinquished, leaving little space for plants and animals to flourish. Being the strong fighters that they were, with Ichigo as their leader, the Iriomote Clan had conquered most of such land for hunting. But because of this situation, the other clans, Blue Lorikeet, Black Finless, Golden Tamarin, and Grey Wolf, would often clash with the Iriomotes.-

Ichigo, Moe and Miwa, had transmitted from the gruesomely scarred streets, to the more tranquil woods.

"Moe, you go west. Miwa, you go east. I'll go north. We'll meet back at the border," Ichigo instructed. The two nodded, and they headed out.

Ichigo sauntered through the gradually thickening woods. She held her firearm close, and her ears moved to pick up even the faintest noise.

Soon, she spotted a small boar, apparently sniffing out food. She aimed, and shot the boar dead. Running up to dead animal, Ichigo noticed something a bit odd. There was too much blood for a bullet that size. Tuning the animal over, she confirmed her suspicions. There was an extra bullet.

Ichigo aimed her weapon at the surrounding brush.

"Alright, bitches. Which one of you is it?"

She heard a small chuckle from one of the bushes, and aimed at that spot.

"Such a pretty girl, yet such a dirty mouth."

Two shots, she fired, and there were a few rustles before it was quiet. A bit frustrated with the silence, Ichigo put her weapon back in its place, and jumped into the bushes, landing straddled on a person.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ichigo demanded.

"I can't talk when your enormous boobs are in my face," came the person's muffled male voice in a calm tone. Ichigo scoffed, sitting up, and grabbed the teenage male by the collar of his jacket.

"Who. Are. You," Ichigo glowered. He smirked.

"Me? I thought you might like to introduce yourself first." He said in a slightly seductive tone.

Ichigo, by now, was thoroughly enraged, and smacked the boy across his porcelain cheek, his green hair flying with the swift movement. She quickly stood over him, and pulled out her firearm to aim at him, her chest heaving in anger. He still lay on the ground, his elbows supporting his upper body, as he rubbed his stinging cheek gingerly. His golden eyes looked up at her in disbelief.

"Answer me!" she said darkly, ready to pull her trigger if she got any more sly comments.

"Tch," he scoffed, "Fine. The name's Kisshu," he said, finally giving in. Ichigo paused, then lowered her weapon some. She had a thoughtful expression before saying,

"I haven't seen your scum around here."

"That's 'cause I'm not from your planet-" Kisshu said, abruptly stopping as he realised what he had just revealed. Ichigo heard and raised her weapon again.

"Take me to your base."

At her request, a smirk gradually found its way onto Kisshu's face as he stood up.

"As you wish, Kitten," he simply said, and casually wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist.

She gave a small gasp.

_That motherf-,_ she began to conjure in her mind, but felt her conscience like never before. It was unearthly and unsettling. When she came to, she noticed that her environment had changed completely. Ichigo tried to look around, but felt dizzy, and used the long barrel of her gun for support.

"Kisshu, who is _that_?"

Kisshu knew whose sardonic voice spoke to him in a slightly irritated manner. He turned to the owner -who had one foot up on a bench and a wrench in his hand- with his hands smugly in his pockets.

"Yo, Pai," He said in a friend-like tone. Pai tapped the wrench he was holding on his elevated knee.

"You really do have a knack her infuriating people," he said as calmly as his emotions would allow him. At the statement, Kisshu's eyes drifted to Ichigo, who had just caught equilibrium.

"Where am…" she began to grumble, but then her eyes caught sight of a wall stocked high with gadgets and weapons. Ichigo's eyes lighted and glittered in awe, and she ran up to the wall.

"So… many… guns," she murmured dreamily with a whimsical air in her step. Surveying the properly hanged weapons, ordered in size of magnitude, Ichigo desired to have every single one.

"Like I said: Who is that?" Pai asked again, this time more fiercely.

"She's one of the humans. Apparently, there's like some war going on," Kisshu stated. Pai raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A human? But, she has a tail. And human ears are not shaped that way," he reasoned. Kisshu shrugged his response. Pai leaned in a bit closer.

"In any case, study her, and who she interacts with. We need all the information we can get."

Kisshu gave a small smirk.

"Of course," he agreed. Pai, knowing Kisshu and his usual antics, stood up straight and walked over to the green haired teen.

"_Be careful,_" Pai stressed his words. Kisshu gave a small pout.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said stubbornly. Pai relaxed a bit.

"Good… Now take her back," he ordered, and Kisshu did just that. When they were gone, he sighed.

Maybe making Kisshu watch over a female wasn't one of his better ideas.-

When Kisshu and Ichigo landed in the woods, there was a small "Aww," of disappointment emitted from Ichigo. AS she realised where she was, she quickly ripped herself from Kisshu's intimate grasp.

"Say," he began, smiling cheekily, "After forcing my name out of me, why don't you tell me yours?" Ichigo stared at him awkwardly for a moment.

"It's Ichigo," she said blandly, still staring at him.

_Ichigo…,_ Kisshu recited in his head with a trace of wonder.

"Tch. Whatever." And she sauntered away into the direction of the earlier mentioned school. Kisshu watched her, most of her body exposed, as she walked away.

"Study her, huh?"

**A/N: For the first time, I have nothing to say… Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone Rogue-Chapter 2**

**A/N: For those of you reading this, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but my life is super busy, and I'm the complete opposite. Since this story isn't that popular, I thought I might take it easy. And just so you know I have a major case of writer's block for my other story "What The Mew!", so I'll try to update it after I get the first 5 or 7 chapters of this story up. Teehee. Anyway, enjoy.**

Nikita, trained in the art of espionage, stealthily crept through the ventilation ducts of an old abandoned mansion.

The mansion used to house a large and rich family. It was once a glamorous estate with high esteem. Rolling gardens, gurgling fountains and sophisticated architecture all added to the price tag. The family was also quite posh, and so the house was always well kept, inside and out. Sadly, during and now after the apocalypse, it was reduced to near ruins, becoming an empty shell of the mansion which once stood tall. The inhabitants now was a clan, led by Mint, called the Blue Lorikeets.

"I'm in," Nikita reported though her radio transmitter.

"_Great,_" came her reply, "_Keep going._"

As told, Nikita continued to lurk through the ducts. Her grey cat ears twitched as she caught sounds from a nearby vent. She looked down through the grate to see a dimly lit room, and two persons. Both from the Lorikeet Clan. But what she was more interested in were the many documents spread on the desks in the room. Her pale grey eyes lighted. She waited patiently for the Lorikeets to leave, then opened the grate over the duct, landing graceful and quiet. She pressed the ear piece to her transmitter, which connected to a small microphone that hovered near her lips.

"I think I found it," she said. There was a bit o shuffling before she received a reply.

"_Okay, good. Go ahead and get the document."_

She nodded, although knowing full well that the person on the other end of the radio could not see her.

* * *

_**Iriomote Clan Base**_

"Ichigo-san!" a voice called her with urgency in its male tone. At the beckon of her name, Ichigo ran to the Iriomote Clan monitory room- where clan members were monitored during missions- and burst through the door.

"Yes, Masaya, what is it?" she said quite calmly, contrasting with her rushed action.

"It's Nikita. Her transmitter got shut down!" he alerted. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What?!" she jogged into the room and took the ear piece Masaya gave her, putting it onto her ear. He was right; there was nothing but static.

"Give me two radio transmitters. I'm going out with Moe to get Nikita back," Ichigo announced. Masaya gave her the radios, and as he did, said,

"What about Miwa?"

"She's on another mission," Ichigo said, smiling, something she rarely did nowadays. "Are you worried about me?"

Masaya returned her smile.

"Well, you are my leader."

Ichigo giggled softly as she dashed out of the room to find Moe, who was polishing her gun, a bullet in her mouth.

"Moe, I need your help," Ichigo said. The blonde looked up with a cocked 'brow.

"What with?"

"Nikita got captured by the Lorikeets. Since Miwa's out, you're gonna help me," Ichigo explained.

"Okay. I'm ready." Moe stood, reloaded her gun and put it in its place. Ichigo tossed her a transmitter, and they set out.

* * *

The two Iriomotes had already found the mansion known to give refuge to the Lorikeets, and scaled its scarred roof.

"Right," Ichigo said as she opened up a map, "This is only the top level of the mansion's layouts. Nikita was sent to collect the first and ground level layouts, so we could easily infiltrate their base. We need to be wary of these rooms." Ichigo pointed to a room with the letter 'M' written in red.

"This is Mint's room." She pointed to a second room with a 'W'.

"And this is the weapons and ammunition cache… These blue lines are the duct layouts. We'll use them to get in."

Moe looked the map over before responding. "Okay."

They entered the mansion through a vent that was on the roof, and crawled briskly but quietly throughout the ducts.

"Ugh! It's all dusty in here," Moe complained as she sneezed for the umpteenth time. Her blonde tail puffed up from the action.

"Be quiet! They might hear us," Ichigo warned absentmindedly, as she looked at the map.

"Let's turn her," she instructed. They headed towards a flight of stairs, thinking that there may be ducts leading downstairs.

Silence had fallen upon the two, and Moe thought it was boring, so decided to start a quiet conversation.

"Hey, Ichigo," she started.

"Hmmm?" The red-head responded.

"When you came up to me today, you were smiling. Was Masaya on monitory duty again today?"

At the statement, Ichigo stopped abruptly, nearly causing Moe to bump into her.

"Y-Yes. Why?" Ichigo asked cautiously. Moe rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ichigo. I know you have a crush on Masaya."

Ichigo spun around in the tight space, a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I do not!" she said defiantly, pounding a fist on the wall of the duct, also causing dust to rise. Moe scrunched up her nose.

"Ah… Ah…"

"Uh-oh."

"Tchoo!"

The force of the sneeze was so great, that it caused the already deteriorating duct the give way. It crashed into the hall below, and luckily for Moe and Ichigo, it was carpeted, muffling most of the noise.

Ichigo sat up, and groaned. As did Moe.

"_Hello? Come in. I just picked something up from Nikita's radio. Apparently, it's still functional._" Masaya said.

"Great," Moe answered, as ichigo rummaged around for the map. "What's the good news?"

"_Well," _he started, _"I heard 'Spy bitch' and 'First floor'. I hope it's helpful."_

Moe smiled. "Yeah, that's really helpful. Thanks."

She walked over to Ichigo, who had found the map and was reading it.

"Hey, we got some news from Masaya. Nikita's radio sounded back, and apparently she's on the first floor," she said. Ichigo looked up.

"Good. I found some stairs that would take us to the first floor."

Moe nodded.

* * *

As the two descended the stairs, they caught snippets of someon's conversation.

"…bitch from the Iriomote Clan," one person said.

Another person growled.

"They're so pesky!" another said.

"Mint-sama says there could be more of them," the first said.

"Let's go check the second floor."

Moe and Ichigo exchanged glances.

"What should we do?" Moe whispered, but Ichigo didn't respond.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Good work, Seiji, on catching this tabby," Mint acknowledged. Seiji looked at the pitiful girl, all tied up with her black hair falling over her face.

"She wasn't much of a fight," he simple commented. "I'll be out then." With that he left.

Mint circled Nikita, her indigo tail occasionally brushing her up.

"Now then… What to do with you?" Mint taunted. "By where we found you, I think it's safe to assume you were stealing documents. Namely, the house layouts."

She yanked the poor girl by her hair, her nearly exposed breasts bombarding Nikita's personal space.

"Where are they?! The documents?!" Mint demanded.

"Really, Mint? Still wearing floral undies?"

Mint spun around to see Ichigo and Moe in the doorway with their weapon ready and loaded.

"Crap! You're here!" Mint screamed, and pulled out a revolver. But what they didn't expect Mint to do was point her gun at Nikita.

The black haired girl's eyes widened at her disposition.

"Now what will you do, Ichigo?" Mint smirked. Ichigo nervously bit her lip. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she spied something shiney fly across the room.

Nikita heard a small rip behind her, and felt the ropes that bound her sag. As quickly as she could, Nikita stood up and rammed her sneakered foot into Mint's side, who yelped in pain as she rolled across the floor.

"Nikita!" Moe exclaimed as the girl came running, her grey eyes filled with relief.

"We should get out of here," Ichigo noted. "Reinforcement should be coming."

Ichigo tossed Nikita a pistol.

"By the way, Ichigo-san, I got the layouts for this floor," Nikita said.

"Great. Let's go," Ichigo said and the other two nodded.

Leaving wasn't as easy as coming in, for reinforcements did show up, and the trio of Iriomotes continually fired shots. Some Lorikeets were killed, but most retreated halfway, not wanting to get too close to the Iriomote Clan base.

The girls stumbled into their base, tired. They were greeted by Masaya, who supported the fatigued Ichigo, and Moe and Nikita supported each other.

"Mission success," Masaya said as he smiled at Ichigo, who blushed. But no one could tell the difference for she was already flushed.

"Moe, Nikita, get some rest," Ichigo breathed.

"I'll bring you back to your dorm," Masaya offered, and Ichigo's head shot up.

* * *

Ichigo lay on her bed, swooning over Masaya's actions that day. She rolled to the left, then the right, and sighed happily. But somethimg tickled her subconscious. She couldn't shake the feeling that she felt someone watching her.

**A/N: Sorry to all you Kishigo a.k.a MasayaxIchigo Haterz. You all probably have my profile picture stuffed into your voodoo dolls so you can hurt me while I sleep… But have patience. He is important to the story for now, and WILL be removed. On a happier note, I am currently writing a Halloween special for TMM. I hope you all read it when I post it.**


End file.
